


Basset Hound

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: Russia and Germany have anal sex.Germany/Russia





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon who requested naughty RusGer! I’m not technically taking free requests, but this was too much fun to pass up! Hope you like it!
> 
> Incidentally, [this](http://65.media.tumblr.com/eea930f931802a1e75fca19c914f3c5a/tumblr_nfxmroWjvH1sgrovfo1_1280.jpg) is the inspo for the title and sex position ;)

Russia’s fingers squelched with lubricant as he pressed into Germany’s beautifully tight ass.

The clear jelly was cold, and a shiver ran visibly up Germany’s spine as his sphincter tightened around Russia’ probing digits. He forced himself to relax, allowing his muscles to loosen as he let out a long exhale of breath. He was lying on his stomach with his limbs splayed, legs bent at the knees and ass slightly elevated, and his head was turned to one side so his ear pressed to the thudding of his heart against the firm mattress.

“You’re all warm and mushy inside!” Russia cried, his voice disturbingly deep for such a childish sentiment. Germany felt himself tighten again from a sudden chill.

But Russia was patient, even gentle, with his ministrations. He worked slowly, his fingers continuing to squelch as they spread and stretched Germany open, occasionally rotating in search of a different angle to thrust into. He appreciated how cleanly shaven Germany was around his ass and felt an impulse to kiss him down there.

“Wh-what…?” Germany uttered as Russia pulled out his fingers and spread his cheeks. He tensed –  _it was too soon!_  – but all that came was the warm, wet sensation of tongue.

A moan slipped involuntarily from his lips. It felt incredible. He was not foreign to the idea, of course, it featured variously in his pornographic collection. But nothing could have prepared him for being on the receiving end of the act...

Sweeping his tongue across Germany’s puckered entrance, Russia tasted the clear tingling lube he had so copiously applied as well as a sweet musk that was entirely Germany. He smiled, eyes fluttering close as he took pleasure in the taste. His fingers pulled Germany’s cheeks apart, and his tongue laved lasciviously around his entrance, adding to the sopping mess that ran down those pale inner thighs, before snaking its way past the taut ring of muscle.

Germany let out a long guttural noise at the intrusion, sounding almost like a dog.

It was a long glorious moment before Russia decided he had had his fill and sat back on his haunches, swiping excess drool from his chin with one hand and combing back his hair with the other. He licked his lips to savour the musky sweetness that lingered. Germany, still lying splayed before him, was red and panting from exertion, but he looked a lot more relaxed than he had before. This suited Russia fine.

Grabbing Germany by his pale white hips, with bones curving smoothly down towards firmly-muscled thighs, Russia took his cock and pushed slowly into him.

The head of his cock slipped in with little resistance but he paused to give Germany time to adjust. He leaned over to kiss wetly at the nape of Germany’s neck as the latter expelled a lungful of air, wiggling his posterior and swallowing another inch of cock. Russia moaned silently at the sensation. He rested his forehead between Germany’s shoulder blades and began thrusting shallowly into him.

Little by little, inch by agonising inch, he pushed into Germany until his cock was fully sheathed up that deliciously tight ass. “It’s all in,” he breathed into the shell of Germany’s red-tinged ear, his lips splitting into a wide toothy grin. Germany responded with a shudder and a squeeze of his muscles around Russia’s hard throbbing cock.

The bed creaked and squeaked under their collective weight as Russia thrust now into Germany with long hard strokes of his cock. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran in thin rivulets down the side of his face as his hips moved of their own pleasure-seeking accord, pumping at a rough but steady pace that had Germany moaning and writhing beneath him. It was a thrilling sight, one that Russia intended to bring up the next time Germany tried to give him a hard time on foreign policy, and it wasn’t long before he felt himself reaching his peak.

With one final snap of his hips, Russia buried himself deep into Germany’s sweet little hole and came. He stilled, riding out waves of orgasmic pleasure, before falling forward and catching himself with an extended arm. He pushed back his sweat-soaked hair with his free hand as he hovered above Germany, his breath pushing out of his lungs in a giddy whoosh of air.

“Germany, you felt so good!” he said breathlessly, a little tiredly.

Twisting himself around, Germany reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Russia’s eyes. “And you,” he murmured gruffly, before pushing himself up to press their lips in a kiss.


End file.
